Two Ways Out
by Ms. Croft
Summary: A young girl from Deling City makes her escape to a powerful military school in Balamb, where she'll be captivated by a handsome lone wolf, but collides into her ex-boyfriend. On hiatus for a wee bit. Visit my profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters.... if only I did...=.=**

* * *

**~*Chapter 1*~**

His gunblade gently glided against the dirted ground making a small and slim trail along the way in the Trainer Center of Balamb Garden. The young student had defeated most of the monsters and creatures of all sizes through the rest of this evening. Obviously, this particular student would go hunting for a T-Rex but at this time of the hour he doubt he had the energy to battle such a beast.

He tiredly ran his leather material gloved fingers through his floppy brown hair with a tired sigh. Just as the young teenager was about to leave the training center and head to his dorm to get some much needed sleep, he heard the chuckles of his bothersome rival.

He casually stopped on his tracks and peered up to see his rival standing on a strong tree branch with his gunblade, known as Hyperion, resting against his broad shoulders. His intruder was grinning down at him.

This troublesome student has short and sleeked back blond hair and was wearing a long white drenched coat. He's wearing his usual blue and white shirt and was wearing a pair of black jeans. He was also wearing a pair of black gloves to protect his hands from his gunblade.

"Where do think your going Leonhart?" the rival known as Seifer Almasy shouted down at him. He sounded like he wanted to pick up a fight.

"Why the hell do you care?..." Squall Leonhart muttered as he began walking his way to the exit. It was loud enough for Seifer to hear at least.

Not wanting to let his pray get away Seifer casually jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet, blocking the exit to prevent from Squall leaving. Seifer was no taller than 6'2 so he was taller than Squall, who himself was only 5'8.

"Puberty-Boy really needs to start going to bed early. You get crankier almost each day I see you" Seifer teased expecting he had touched a nerve spot.

"...Whatever" was all Seifer got as his response which did not satisfied him one bit.

Squall was about to turn and walkaway from his enemy but he suddenly felt the tip of Seifer's gunblade being pressed against his back. Squall gave out a sigh and rotated his head to see Seifer at the corner of his eyes.

"What how?..." He was already getting pissed off by Seifer's actions. The eighteen year old gave Squall one of his childish smirks "You're not leaving until I settle a battle with you."

"I dont have time for this."

"C'mon Squall! Don't tell me you're becoming the second Chicken-wuss!"

_"I'll show you chicken-wuss..." _Squall pulled out his gunblade as he circulate around to face Seifer. "Fine, let's just get this done and over with"

"That's more like it." Seifer backed away slowly, getting into a battle position which was a sign for Squall that he was ready to begin. Squall done the same. After a short moment of silence, the two feuding teens charged at each other.

Seifer swan his gunblade in the air but Squall managed to block the blade from hitting him. Each and every time they perform a blow, their gunblades always collide into one another, making crashing metal noises.

The fight started to get incredibly intense. So intense, Seifer swan Hyperion to Squall's neck but thank hyne he'd duck on time.

Just as Squall was going to charge at the rival Seifer took another swing at him, this time at Squall's chest. Again, he dodged the blow by taking a leap backwards. He spun his weapon once as he ran forward to his opponent but he stopped quickly when Seifer unleashed his limit break, Fire Cross. Faster then anyone could imagion, Squall was forcefully thrown and his back took a rough landing.

"Come on! Is that all you got!?" Seifer proudly shouted. He was obiviously enjoying this.

He gridded his teeth as the burning pain swam through his body.

As he attempted to force his tired and weak body up Seifer raised Hyperion slowly in the air and just like a speeding bullet, he brought it down to meet Squall's face resulting him to fall back down and yell out in pain. It didn't took him long to realize that his own blood was splattered on the ground for the reason that he felt the warm liquid trickling down his face.

Feeling his anger meter accelerate to the roof, he charged up and sliced his gunblade at Seifer's face letting out an yell of frustration during his process. Seifer too, gave out an yell as he gripped his face, not falling back like Squall had. He slowly released his hands from his face and looked down to see his black gloves were coated with his own blood.

Without even just saying a word Seifer shot a deathly glare at Squall before running out of the training center, leaving the very injured teen alone.

Squall began to drift from side to side as he tried to focus on making his way to the exit, but his vision was preventing him from doing so. He blinked a few times expecting the blur to fade, but it only got worse.

Suddenly, he started to feel incredibly dizzy and his legs began to buckle down to the ground. He used his hands to support his weight as he attempt on getting back on. But it was no use.

His arms began to shake and they soon given out like a burt lightbulb. He collasped to the dirted ground and soon, darkness took over him.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it :) Sorry I wasn't able to upload a chapter or edit some mistakes and make changes sooner. I have been quite busy lately =_=. Anyways, please leave a review and you get a cookie ^_^. NO FLAMES, I'M STILL NEW AT THIS KIND OF STUFF!!!!!!!!! DX

A/N: OK so...before I move on with this, I have decided a long time ago to make some changes but I didn't had the time to do so DX. But now that I do, I am going to change the 'prologue' to 'chapter 1' along with huge changes to it, 'chapter 1' to 'chapter 2' so that would mean, 'chapter 3' will be coming soon....hopefully _'

I hope you like this one better =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alllright...so, here is chapter 2, with allot of editings done on this! **

**Hope you like it =3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT HAVE COPYRIGHT TOWARDS FINAL FANTASY VIII AND THE CHARACTERS. They _ALL_ belong to their rightful owners!...and that wouldn't be me!!**

* * *

**~*Chapter 2*~**

The early morning sun shined on the Deling Train Station with very impressive pride. The station was littered with many men, women, and children of all sizes. No matter what those people were doing like taking a vacation of a life time, going on a buisness trip or whatever that pleases them, Deling City will still feel like a dumpster to young seven-teen year old, Rinoa Heartilly.

Rinoa's father, General Fury Caraway, never had any time for her ever since the death of her mother, Julia Heartilly. One of Deling's famous and greatest pianoest/singers of all times. After that tragic car accindent she was involved in, Caraway just constenly drowns himself into piles of endless paper work and let's work itself get in his way. From then on, Rinoa refuses to refere Caraway as her father.

Rinoa and Caraway been getting into massive of arguments. One night, it came to a point where Caraway lost his temper so bad, he just released all out by slapping Rinoa in the face so hard, it caused her to crash to the ground. He roared at her to get out of the mansion and that's what Rinoa did; except she wasn't going to come back.

She griped her train ticket in one hand while holding her suitcase handle very tight in the other hand and keeping her purse very secure. At this stage of the game, she doesn't want to deal with any theifs. She was now outside the Deling Train Station, waiting in line patiently to get on the train to Balamb.

_"By the time when I'm on that train it's 'Goodbye Caraway and Hello Sweet Balamb'". _The thought of not having to put up with Caraway anymore made Rinoa feel so good inside.

When she left the grounds of her mansion (she refers it to as her prison), she felt that heavy weight come off her back and Rinoa was able to breath and spread her wings of freedom again.

Finally, the line started to move and Rinoa was the last person to aboard the passenger cart. She gave her train ticket to the man who was collecting them, one-by-one.

Once inside Rinoa went to go look for a seat that didn't had anyone else sitting close by. She just wants to have a nice peacefull train ride to Balamb. With great success, she found herself a seat that was next to a window and with no one around. She sat down, setting her suitcase on the seat next to her and placing her purse on the floor next to her legs.

Rinoa sigh as she looked out the window. _"This is it. There's no turning back now."_

The train gave out a loud whistle and it cautiously started to move. Rinoa watched as the train station and Deling City began to fade away as the train continued it's journey to Balamb.

After long minutes of looking out seeing nothing but trees passing by, Rinoa decides to pull out a magazine from her bag and start her peaceful reading.

As time flew by Rinoa felt someone standing next to her and hearing this person clear her throat.

"Excuse me, can I just take that seat over there? Everywhere else is full." A young girl who looked about Rinoa's age asked.

"Oh sure! Have a seat." Rinoa answered, giving the young girl some space to set down her things.

"My name is Selphie Tilmitt." The girl known as Selphie extended a hand towards Rinoa to shake.

Rinoa gladly shook it. "Rinoa Heartilly." she introduced back.

"That's a pretty name." Selphie complement.

"Thank you."

"So where are you heading to?" Selphie asked as she sat down across from Rinoa.

"I'm planing on going to Balamb Garden." Rinoa answered simply.

"No way! That's where I'm going!"

"Awesome!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Now I don't have to worry about entering a place thats so brand new all by myself."

"Yeah, same here! Even though I transfer from Trabia Garden, it's great to meet someone on the first day" Selphie explained.

"Aren't you going to miss your friends?" Rinoa asked.

"I am, but were deffinetly keeping in touch and were going to see eachother over the Christmas break."

"That's good." Rinoa replied.

"Did you transfer from a different Garden?" Selphie curiously asked.

"Actually, I'm from High School. This is my first time going into a military school."

"Really?! Wow! We hear not very many high school students coming to a military school. Your a first."

Through the rest of the train ride, the two young girls who were becoming close friends just talked about their lives and how there going to spend time together at Balamb Garden.

_"Attention all passengers, we have now reached Balamb. Please gather up your belongings and watch your step as you step off the train. Thank You and have a nice day. That is all."_ the announcer instructed through the loud speakers. The two girls gather up there things and descended off the train.

"Wow, this is very different from Trabia!" Selphie exclaimed in excitement, looking around and taking notes on how beautiful Balamb looked. Rinoa was doing the same. There wasn't any tall fancy city buildings around or cars honking at one another like at Deling City. The buildings were just nice and simple small. The large buildings were just, well...large. Rinoa could smell the fresh sent of sea water which was located at the front entrance of the train station.

"Let's go and see if we can find ourselves a ride to Garden." Rinoa nodded and followed Selphie. They reached the front entrance and looked around to see if there was any vehicle of some sort to take them to Balamb Garden.

Thankfully, Selphie spotted a bus that was heading to Garden.

"Let's take that bus and quick before they leave without us." Selphie and Rinoa grabbed their things and jogged over to the line up of people who are boarding the bus. As everyone else was seated, including Selphie and Rinoa, the bus started to move.

An hour later, the bus came to a halt at the front entrance gate of Garden. The two teenage girls got their stuff and got off the crowed bus.

When the bus left and the girls turned around to face Garden, both of their eyes were wide in amazement. Selphie and Rinoa both knew that Balamb Garden was a very large place, but they never thought it would be **this big **in person!

"Wow..." was all Selphie could say.

"This place is beautiful..." Rinoa comment.

Selphie sighed. "Well, here goes nothing. Ready?" Selphie asked as she picked up her bags and waited for Rinoa to answer.

"Ready."

Once inside, the front office wasn't that far off, thank hyne. The two girls walked up to the front desk, told the lady who they were and asked for some directions for there dorms and who is their homeroom teacher. The lady gave the girls their key to their dorms, their daily schedule and told them that they both have different homeroom teachers but all the classes there taking are with the same teacher. They thanked the lady, grabbed their bags and went for the hunt for their dorm rooms.

"I'm going to my dorm so I can unpack and meet my new instructor." Selphie said as she was going to head for the dorm area. The girls have checked the main map, which was in the main hallway, to see where are the dorms located at so there well on there way now.

"I'll see you later at lunch" Rinoa said as she was about to go seperate ways from her new friend.

"Okay then. See ya!" Selphie shouted enough for Rinoa to hear.

"Now let's see...my dorm is Room 201 on the left side." She looked up from her card and began scanning the doors she passed by.

"198....199....200....201 here we are." Rinoa slid her card key in the key hole and a bright green color appeared, singling that the door is now unlocked.

She opened the door, closed it behind her using her back and looked around, admiring everything. There was a small kitchen to her left and a small living room with one couch and an oak coffee-table with a small TV. Straight ahead were two doors beside each other; one leading to the bathroom while the other door led to Rinoa's bedroom. She walked in, dropped her bags and let herself fall gracefully on her bed.

"This bed is so confortable. And so soft" Rinoa admired, feeling the fabric of the bed sheets under her bare arms. She felt like she was lying on fluffy clouds.

A few mintues later, Rinoa was about finish unpacking her belongings when there was a knock at the door. Rinoa stopped what she was doing and walked over to see who is it. SHe opened her door and was greeted by a young lady.

"Hi, I'm Xu and I'll be showing you to your first class." Xu proudly said as she extended a hand for Rinoa to shake.

"I'm Rinoa" she said happily, taking Xu's hand and shaking it. "Will I be needing my SeeD uniform right now?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Were not really required to wear one. Only on special occasions is when you need to wear them." Xu simply stated.

"Do you know who my Intructor is?" Rinoa asked.

"I sure do. Instructor Trepe is one of the most youngest Instructor's here, and very popular. Anyways shall we go?"

"Mmhm" Rinoa sounded out happily.

The walk to Instructor Trepe's class room wasn't very far away on how Rinoa expected to be. When they arrived, Xu knocked on the door and waited for Instructor Trepe to answer. The door open, revealing her Instructor. She had blond hair that was tide back with some hair falling to each side of her face.

"Hi Xu" The Instructer greeted. Her voice sounded like a teenager's voice.

"Hi Quistis, I have the new student here that's assigned to be in your class"

"You must be Rinoa, nice to meet you." Quistis said kindly shaking Rinoa's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Instructor" Rinoa replied with a smile. Just how many handshakes will Rinoa need to shake?

"Come in, were just decusing over the upcoming Field Exam."

Rinoa followed Quistis inside the huge class room that Rinoa has ever seen in her life. She looked around the classroom and the students as they were doing there work.

All of a sudden, Rinoa felt a cold glare being shot at her. This kinda freaked her out. She looked in thay direction and that was when she caught a glimpse at a familiar blond guy. He was known to be Rinoa's ex-boyfriend, Seifer Almasy.

_"Oh no. It's him!" _Rinoa panicked in her thoughts.

_"I hope Instructor Trepe won't get me to sit beside him"_

Seifer pushed in his glare into Rinoa's soul. Her stomach was forminginto a tight knot and her face went dead pale.

"Rinoa, I'm going to sit you beside........" Quistis was now scanning the room to where Rinoa should sit at. Finally, she found the perfect spot.

"_Not Seifer. Not Seifer. Please, don't put me next Seifer!" _Rinoa begged, begged, and bagged again.

"I'm going to put you next to Squall Leonhart back there." She said as she pointed to who Squall was. He seemed to have his head shot up pretty quickly when that was said. Rinoa thought he was going to give himself a wip-lash.

_"Wow...he's pretty cute..." _she thought to herself.

Rinoa nodded at Quistis and started to walk over to her new seat. She still felt Seifer's greedy eyes starring at her but Rinoa ignored it and took the seat next the guy named Squall. He watched her as she sat down beside him.

As Rinoa was comfortable in her seat, she felt another pair of eyes, laying on her. She looked up and found Squall starring down at her. He looked away from her slowly and resumed to what he was doing before. Without thinking, Rinoa decided to introduce herself to Squall.

"Hi, I'm Rinoa" she said, extending her hand out. Squall stop what he was doing and just stared down at her.

"............."

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"............."

Seh waited for a second, until she took his leather gloved hand, put it in her hand and shooked it.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling, letting go of his hand and started up her computer.

Squall just kinda stare at her for a few seconds until he went back to work.

"_That was rude of him. He could have at least introduce himself and shake my hand, other than me doing it for him!" _Rinoa thought angrily to herself. Making sure Squall was too busy with his work Rinoa gave him a cold glare before logging onto her computer, using the her password she was given to log in.

Rinoa peered over to the corner of her eye just take a glimpse at Squall. She noticed a fresh bandage that sat on the bridge of his nose, coming down to his left side cheek. Rinoa wanted to ask where he got it from, but sided against it knowing that he wouldn't want to tell her about it.

Quistis was now going over some things for the Field exam like what they will be expecting, what they will be needing for it, when it will take place, etc. Rinoa felt a bit worried and scared about the exam. She is a very talented fighter and healer, but she just felt a bit unconfortable about it. Soon, Quistis dismissed everyone for lunch and everyone started to leave for the cafeteria.

"Rinoa, can I see you for a minute ?" Quists asked while she was putting away some of her paperwork.

"And Squall, I also need to see you." Quistis added.

"_...Great..." _Squall rolled his eyes.

Rinoa walked up to Quistis, Squall following her behind.

"Rinoa, since the exam is coming up soon and you just got here," Qusitis began, "I going to get someone to help you train for it. Even though your paper's say that your a well fighter, your magic and curing spells are one are really great, I feel that you can gain more experience if I asign someone to train you." Quistis explained to her new student.

"Sounds good to me. Who's going to train me?"

"Well, I thought Squall will be perfect for this one."

Squall mind completely went a blank when he heard this. There was no way he was going to train with a...girl. Sure, he's a experienced fighter, but hello?! He's Squall Leonhart! The boy who keeps to himself and let's no one get in his way!

"So Squall, I'm counting on you to make sure Rinoa is ready for the exam. Got it?" Quistis said in a bit of a serious tone.

"....Isn't there someone else that can train her...?" he asked annoyed.

"_Ahhh, it speaks." _Rinoa thought, feeling some what affended at Squall.

"I'm sorry Squall, but your well of an expert out of this class and I think you training Rinoa would be excellent."

Squall sighed loudly. "_...._Fine..." He groaned.

"Good. You two make go now." As soon as Quistis dismissed them, Rinoa was soon out the door heading to the cafeteria, followed by Squall, who of course was just walking normal.

"_How could he be so cold!? Especially when he asked instructor Trepe if anyone else could train me instead of him!!! Does he think I'm a waste of his time, or does he think I'm just weak because I'm a girl?! What a jerk!!!_

Rinoa felt the need to kick the floor in frustration. Then again, Squall was kinda behind her so she'll probably have to take her anger out somewhere else. Right now, all she wants to do is start training earlier and get a bit of a head start.

"_Tonight, I'm going to the training center where I can gain more fighting skills and show that Squall guy that I **CAN** fight." _Feeling a bit more happier again, she resumed walking to the cafeteria to meet up with Selphie.

* * *

A/N: Okey-dokey, chapter 2 (which used to be chapter 1) is now edit and checked. I hope i didn't leave anything out that needs some attention. if there is, LET ME KNOW!!!...please :D anyways, a review is muchly appreciated!!! leave a review and I'll give u a cookie ^_^

so far to the people who has already review on this, i liked to thank them all. you guys get a cookie :D

Ms. Croft


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alright, here is the third chapter!!!! ^_^ sorry i didn't updated in a awhile. hope i didn't loose any people out there :( **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY COPYRIGHT TO FINAL FANTASY VIII AND THE CHARACTERS *puffs out a breath* ...that felt better.**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing that Squall did was when he returned to his dorm, he walked to his bedroom, plop himself down on his bed, and entered his famous thinking world.

_"Why the hell did Instructor Trepe had to make me train with that.......girl?!" _he thought angrily, unable to think what else to call Rinoa. He didn't felt the need to call her any rude name since he hardly knows her. Ever since however his eyes gazed down to her, he couldn't help but felt that strange feeling he had.

Minutes have past and already, Squall was growing quite bored. He sat himself up on his bed, running his gloved fingers through his floppy hair.

_"I guess I'll go for a little walk just to kill time..." _With that thought out, Squall got up and went out to face the world.

* * *

Rinoa looked around the huge cafeteria that she was now in. She couldn't believe how big it was, compared to the one at her old High School!

She glanced over to the 'not-too-shabby-line' which were filled with students who were either chattering with their friends, or just waiting patiently for the line to move up. Feeling very hungry, Rinoa decided to get something to eat, which of course she didn't had anything to eat since this morning. She only had an apple as her breakfast and that was pretty much it. When Rinoa got her lunch, she went in search for Selphie, which they have agreed to meet here.

"Hey Rinny! Over Here!" called out a energetic voice. Rinoa knew very well who that belonged to. She faced the direction where Selphie's voice was coming from. With her free hand, Rinoa waved once and walked towards Selphie. She wasn't alone at the table, another student was there, scarfing down some hot-dogs. He had blond spiky hair and a rather a unique tattoo on his left side cheek. He looks no older than seventeen years old.

"Rin, this is Zell. I met him in homeroom." Selphie introduced. The boy known as Zell got up from his seat and shook Rinoa free hand gladly.

"Nice to meet you Zell."

"The pleasure is all mine." Zell sounded like a really nice guy to Rinoa. The kind of person you can really look up to if something is bothering you in your life.

"How was your first class Selph ?" Rinoa asked.

"It was good," Selphie replied, "At least my instructor didn't put me beside someone who isn't a creep."

"Your so lucky. I got put beside a boy who can't shake hands with someone or even say 'boo'."

"Is his guy your talking about named Squall Leonhart ?" Zell asked leaning over the table a bit.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"He's quite famous around here." Zell told Rinoa. "A lot of the girls here try to get a date from him, but there not even getting close by an inch." Zell chuckled at the last part of his sentence.

"I guess that means he doesn't talk much, huh?"

"Only those certain times he does, but other than that, he keeps to himself," Zell replied, "The dude doesn't really have any friends."

Rinoa's face turned into a sad expression as soon as she heard Zell's last sentence "That must be really hard for him. Not having anyone to talk to or to rely on." Rinoa said, feeling bad for Squall.

"To be honest with you, it doesn't really bother him. He's the type of guy who likes to be alone."

"Oh."

Rinoa still couldn't figure out why Squall was like that. It's almost as if he had build a large wall, surrounding him him completely and he know one can't seem to climb over this wall.

"So what class do you have next?" Zell asked, causing Rinoa to break out of her 'thinking-world'.

"I have Junction next period and after that, I am free for the rest of the day."

"Hey, Selphie and I have that next!"

"Great! That means we can go together." Those grey clouds that were surrounding Rinoa moment ago have lifted. She was so relieved that her last class of the day will involve two people that she already knows.

The three teens talked and joked through the rest of lunch period and very quickly, they all became very close friends.

"Rinny, I got a curious question." Selphie said to Rinoa.

Rinoa looked over. "What is it?"

"Why do you have a ring on your necklace?," Selphie asked, "does it mean anything special to you?"

Zell, who was finishing chucking down his hot-dogs, looked at the necklace that Selphie was referring to and he wanted to know as well. Rinoa was afraid someone was going to ask about the ring she treasured so dearly.

"It was my mother's wedding ring," Rinoa explained, "She gave it to me right before she died. I was only five at that time."

The look on Selphie's face looked like she had regretted from asking that question.

"Oh Rin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay. I'll always know she's with me for as long as I have her ring." Rinoa said, adding in a small delicate smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Selphie told her also adding in a smile on her face.

"I hate to break this up but I think we should all head to class now." Zell told the girls as he gathered up his things. "You coming?"

"Yeah, we better." Selphie agreed as she got up from her seat. "Coming Rin?"

"You guys can go on ahead. I have to go get my things from my room." Rinoa said.

"Alright. See you at class Rin." With that said, Selphie and Zell grabbed their bags and headed off to their last class of the day. Rinoa doing the same, except she was heading to her dorm to retrieve her stuff she'll need.

* * *

The hallways leading to the dorms was completely deserted when Rinoa entered this area. With no one around, it gave the hallways a really creepy atmosphere. So creepy, Rinoa felt that someone was following her trail, which someone was. She turned around to see if there was anyone close by. No one was there. Rinoa looked around a bit just to be sure before she resume to walk towards her dorm. Suddenly, she started to hear footsteps coming towards her. Rinoa turned around immediately but no one was to be in sight. Plus, she couldn't hear those footsteps anymore.

"Hello!?" Rinoa called out but she didn't get a response. All she heard was her voice slightly echoing down the hallway.

_"This is getting a bit scary and I don't like this one bit."_Letting out a shakey sigh, Rinoa began power-walking to her room. Rinoa just wants to get out of this horror film she feels like she's in.

Just as she was going to make another turn, she bumped into someone causing her to fall back a bit.

"Well, well, well. Finally decided to come crawling back to me?" a cold husky voice was heard from up above her.

Rinoa's whole body went numb. Very slowly, she looked up to meet the face of her ex-boyfriend.

"Miss me Rinny?"

Rinoa quickly shot him a glare before she powered walked around him, rapidly praying that Seifer wouldn't follow her. She definitely doesn't want to start a conversation with him. In fact, she doesn't want anything to do with him again!

Mainly concentrating on getting to her dorm she rounded to the next corner of the hallway. Already feeling quite drained, she leaned against a wall for a quick break.

"Is Rinny playing hard to get?" Rinoa quickly turned around, letting out a gasp of surprise. Seifer was leaning against the wall using his elbow to support himself while his gloved hand was resting against the side of his head. He had that evil smirk on his face, the smirk that makes you want to smacked that right off on anyone's face.

Rinoa sigh in frustration as she was going to, yet again, walkaway from Seifer. Instead of 'walking away', Seifer decided he was going to make things complicated by blocking Rinoa's way causing for her to slightly bump into him. Rinoa peered up at him with an annoyed expression just before she was going to walk around her ex-boyfriend, only making Seifer block Rinoa's path again.

"Go away Seifer." Rinoa said in an annoyed tone.

"Why should I? I have nothing else better to do other than seeing my precious Rinny" he still had that wicked smirk on his face as he went to reach over to touch her cheek. Angry as ever, Rinoa smacked his hand away from her with great force.

"Why would you want to see me!?," she demand, "You cheated on me!"

"I may have, but now I want you back babe." Seifer moved his hand to rest on her waist, but once again, Rinoa slapped it away from her.

"Seifer, were over!!," Rinoa yelled at him, "And I think that gives you a great reason for you to stop calling me any pet names! Just stay away from me! It's not that hard!!."Rinoa was about to make a run for, only to be pulled roughly by her arm.

"Let go of me Seifer, please!!" Rinoa begged and pleaded. She struggling as hard as she could, but she was no match for him. Rinoa wanted to scream for help, but in fear of that, she may get a punch on the cheek from Seifer.

The blonde grabbed both of Rinoa's upper arms, tightening his grip preventing Rinoa to escape, then pinning her forcefully to a nearby wall.

"Don't you _even _dare try to run from me!!" he hissed, directly into Rinoa's face. Seifer moved his arms around Rinoa's waist tightening his grip as Rinoa tried her hardest to break free.

"Let go of me!" Rinoa pleaded, struggling as hard as she could.

"No"

"She said let go!" a firm male voice commanded. Rinoa's eye's grew wide. She slowly peered over to where the voice was coming from; the voice belong to non other than Squall Leonhart. Realived washed over Rinoa's body as she met her gace on Squall.

"Stay out of this Puberty-Boy," Seifer ordered, "Can't you I'm busy with my girl here." Decided he was going to heat things up Seifer dived in to kiss Rinoa roughly.

By now, Rinoa had it up to her head at Seifer's hyne forsaken actions!

Before the perverted blond had the chance to stick his tongue into Rinoa's mouth or Squall could do anything, Rinoa's hand made contact to Seifer's cheek which made him break away from Rinoa.

"OWW!! DAMNIT!!" Seifer shouted, gripping onto his now red stinging cheek soothing out the pain.

"You sick pervert!!" Rinoa shrieked, "Get out of my sight now!!" Unfortunetly, Seifer wasn't going to leave that easily which he was very pissed off as much as Rinoa was.

"You bitch!!" Seifer raised his fist towards Rinoa. She closed her eyes ready to feel the impact, but nothing happened. Rinoa slowly opened her eyes to see what has happened and what she saw before her surprised her even more. Squall was right in front her, using his hand to block off Seifer's fist.

"Listen, just get the hell out of here. Cause any trouble again towards her, I'll make you regret it in the future." Squall told him sternly and forceful, looking straight into his eyes letting Seifer know he was serious.

"Oooooo, I'm scared" Seifer quivered sarcastically.

"You should be."

"As if I would be scared of anything." Seifer retreaved his hand back while putting on his wicked smirk and casually walkrf to the opposite way, leaving Squall and Rinoa alone. Rinoa sigh and turned to look at her saviour.

"Thank you so much Squall. I don't know what he would have done next if you weren't here right now."

Squall didn't really say anything, he just gave out a single nod, before walking off. Rinoa was a bit shocked at this.

"Hey wait!" Rinoa called out before jogging up to catch up to him. Squall didn't stop. He still kept his pace, not even looking back at Rinoa.

"Couldn't you at least say something?" Rinoa asked until she caught up with him. She didn't really wanted to pressure an answer from him.

Squall stopped walking and looked down at Rinoa. She was obviously waiting for an answer.

"...Are you okay?" Squall was shocked he asked her that. He had it written all over his mind but never thought he would let it out. It just seem to slip out from his tougne. Rinoa was even more shocked than Squall was. Okay, lets just say they both went into shock mode at the same time.

_"He just...asked me...if I was okay..." _Rinoa hardly heard a peep out of Squall today. The only time she heard him was in Instructor Trepe's homeroom but that was about it. _"Not only that, but he just saved me from Seifer..."_

"Uhhmm...," Rinoa cleared her throat before continuing on, "Yeah I'm fine. A bit shaken up but - I'll be alright...and thanks for...saving me." Rinoa didn't really looked up at Squall when she said 'saving me'. Feeling more confindent, she looked up into Squall's stormy ice cold blue eyes while Squall looked down into Rinoa's deep chocolate brown ones.

"_His eyes are so pretty. There so...mysterious." _She studied. Finally, Rinoa snapped out of her trance. Squall doing the same.

"So...when do you want to start training me for the field exam ?" Rinoa asked. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

_"Did she had to bring that up?" _All Squall did was gaze into Rinoa's eye's one final time before he started to trail down the hallways.

"Squall??" Rinoa called after him. She stared after him until she was fed up and began walking the opposite direction to her dorm.

"_He could at least said something back." _Rinoa thought to herself.

Before Squall rounded the next corner, he stared after at Rinoa. He just watched her gracefully walk down the halls; her long blue duster flowing slightly behind her as she walked. He was moon-eyed.

_'WAKE UP!'_ a voice in Squall's head commanded. Of course, he snapped out almost immediately.

_"Why the hell did I do that for?" _Squall asked himself a bit confused. He shook it off and decided to press onto his next class.

During his way there, he couldn't keep Rinoa off his mind at all.

_"Oh Hyne! Don't tell me I'm starting to have feelings for her..." _

**A/N: ****Okay, I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating as soon as I hope I would. I've been a bit busy lately. I really hope I didn't loose too many people out there :S :(. **

**Now that it's January, exams are coming up for me so I MAY NOT be able to post up Chapter 4 for awhile(I'll be busy with studying) but I'll try to squeeze in the next chapter as quickly as possible. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!^_^ or i won't continue for awhile -_-; **

**NO FLAMES!!! I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT IS MEAN AND CRUEL!!! Trust me, I WON'T hesitate. Thanks to the people who had reviewed my story so far :). hopefully you didn't disappear from me :(**

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for not uploading since forever :O exam's got me hard so I was on hitus for a bit. sorry about that XD **

**Hope this chapter is worth the wait =3**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. If I did then I'd be a rich kid :P**

* * *

**~*Chapter 4*~**

_"Made it!" _Rinoa let out a sigh of relief as she entered her Junction classroom. During her walk there, or should I say run, she was praying that Seifer won't come to torment her like he did in the hallways; she may not be so lucky the next time.

Rinoa stood there in her new classroom. It was quite noisy There was some students that Rinoa recognizes from homeroom, while there were completely new faces. To everyone else in this classroom, Rinoa was just a fish out of water.

However, she is quite relieved that Zell and Selphie will be joining her for this last period. Thinking of that now made that huge knot untie itself inside Rinoa's stomach.

"Rinny!!!" . It didn't take long for Rinoa to figure out where that hyper-active voice came from. She turned around and was overcome by a powerful bear hug!

"Selphie, I only went to get my things." Rinoa said returning the hug lightly.

"Can you let go now?" Rinoa slightly begged. Still, she was trapped in Selphie's grasp. Man, for a tiny person like Selphie, she sure can squeeze the living day lights out of you.

"Hey, where's Zell?" Rinoa questioned when she noticed there was no sign of him.

"Oh!" Selphie finally let go of Rinoa. "He went to go tag along with his friends for a bit."

"Well, he better hurry up cause the final bell is about to ring." Rinoa pointed out, glancing at the clock at the front of the room.

"Nah! Let him! It was kinda funny when he was late for class in homeroom." Selphie chuckled.

"What did he do?" Rinoa asked.

"He was trying to sneak in but when Instructor Keys saw him and shouted his name, he literally jumped in air and nearly fell." Selphie began laughing. "If only you were there to see the look on his face! It was too priceless!"

Rinoa giggled. She could only imagine a guy like Zell reacting like that. The two girls began laughing so hard, they landed in tears. They both wiped their tears away when it came to an end.

Rinoa didn't realized while she was cleaning her tears away, her gaze followed to the entrance and that caused her to witness Squall coming in. Rinoa could almost feel her stomach making an uncomfortable flip inside as soon she was for certain her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Selphie noticed that Rinoa frozed up for a moment, so she waved one hand in Rinoa's face but she didn't reacted to that.

_"He's in my class," _Rinoa thought,_ "This is definitely not going to be fun."_

Her eye's locked on him. Rinoa was so distracted by his features, she barley noticed that Squall was slowing down his pace and shooting a glance towards her. Realizing she was now staring directly into his face, Rinoa cheeks went bright pink and she quickly turned towards Selphie.

_"That was strange." _Squall stared at Rinoa, until he finally strides over to his seat. He sat his books down on his desk and leaned back on his chair with a sigh.

_"So...Rinoa is in my Junction class...I wonder how this is going to go..." _He sat there with his hand resting against his cheek, using his elbow for support.

His eyes seem to have a mind of it's own today because they decided to trail for Rinoa. He could hear the two girls gossiping, mostly Selphie who kept on feeding Rinoa with so many questions about Squall.

_"Now I'm their interesting damn topic...just great..." _He thought bitterly.

Squall absolutely hates being the main subject of someone else's conversation. It seems every time he turns around, someone is chattering about him. Not wanting to here the girls anymore, he turned his head to face the front of the room.

"Does Rinny have hots on a certain guy? Like the one you stop to stare at?" Selphie teased Rinoa. This made Squall change his attention to the girls again, immediately.

"Selphie!" Rinoa shushed quickly. "Not so loud!"

"Tee-hee!" Selphie put on her innocent smile.

The final bell went off and the Junction teacher walked in with his books and stuff in his hands. He told everyone to take their seats as he marched over to his desk. Selphie and Rinoa on the other hand, strides over to the teacher and told him that they're both new students here. The teacher introduced himself as Instructor Chambers. The girls each handed their student information sheet they got in homeroom to him and waited while he goes over them. After that, he scanned the classroom to see if their were two available seats for the girls.

At the corner of Rinoa's eye, she saw Zell tip-toeing into the classroom very quietly. Obviously, he was hoping he wasn't going to get caught.

"Mr. Dincht!" Instructor Chambers said sternly.

"I'm not late!" Zell quickly defended. His face looks like he was a deer caught in the headlights. Some of the students began giggling at this, including Rinoa and Selphie.

All the teacher could do was shake his head sadly. "Go sit down."

Zell gave a casual, short salute and went to his seat which was at the front of the room.

Just then, Rinoa began to hear footsteps echoing down the hallways. Those footsteps sounded awfully too familiar.

_"Please it's not him!" _She pleaded.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Selphie whispered when she noticed Rinoa's face looked a bit frighten.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine." she whispered back.

The footsteps became louder and louder, until finally, the sound became one hundred percent clear as another late student arrived. Rinoa's whole body went numb when she saw who waltzed into classroom.

Instructor Chambers looked up from what he was doing. "Mr. Almasy! This is the fifth time you've been late this week. Where were you?!" Again, his voice was very was stern; except allot more strict.

"Around." Seifer answered in a 'smart-ass' attitude kind of way.

"This is upsetting me Seifer!" Instructor Chambers said sternly, " Go sit down!"

Seifer chuckled as he sat down at the back of the room. There was an empty seat beside him. There was also an empty spot next to Squall and Zell. Rinoa absolutely wishes she could at least sit beside Zell.

"Selphie," she heard Instructor Chambers said, "I'm going to put you beside Zell." Rinoa felt really sick at that point. Of course, she strongly doesn't want to be stuck next to Seifer, neither does she want to be assigned next to Squall. Then again, the thought of sitting next to Squall wouldn't be all that bad. He wouldn't torment her, hurt her, or not even say one bloody word. But on the other hand, Rinoa could be stuck with a guy who thinks she's useless and can't fight for her life.

"And Rinoa," this caused Rinoa to come back down to earth, "I think I'm going to assign you next to..." Instructor Chambers scanned the room once more. He lifted his index finger to point towards the empty seat next to Seifer. Now Rinoa's whole body went absolutely numb. So numb, she couldn't tell if she was still standing.

"Wait no..." she heard the teacher murmured. "I'm gonna put you next to Squall." At that said, the numbness in Rinoa's body vanished; just like that. It was like Instructor Chambers had said a magic spell that cured Rinoa's unconformable numbness.

She collected her student info sheet and walked slowly towards her new spot. Squall didn't really bother looking up when Rinoa sat down and settle all her stuff in. She peered over to Squall which caused him to look at her. Rinoa felt her cheeks blush again and quickly turned her head to face the front of the class. Squall, on the other hand, had his eye's totally glued onto her.

"Alright everyone," Instructor Chambers said as he got up from his desk chair and walked towards this large board, "Log in to your computers now and open up your homepage. You'll be completing an assignment for me today." Some of the students groaned and moaned, especially Seifer who done a pretty damn good job on that.

Squall tried to command his hands to move towards the computer, but he discovered his body won't respond.

_"Dammit Squall! Stop looking at her!" _He angrily command himself.

"Squall?" he heard a voice from beside him. Rinoa's voice brought him back.

"Y-you ok?" she asked. She seemed a bit nervous.

Squall hesitated. Then he finally passed his attention towards his computer while he muttered something. Rinoa couldn't quite make it out what he said. She looked at him for a moment until she proceeded on what Instructor Chambers assigned everyone to do for class.

Through the rest of the period Rinoa felt quite uncomfortable. First, Seifer was always looking at her in a cold way that made Rinoa want to through a text book at him and knock him out to next week. Second, there was something about Squall that made her feel uneasy and she couldn't figure out why. She sigh shakily and returned to her assignment.

Squall peered at the corner of his eye when he heard the sound of Rinoa's unconfortable sigh. He thought she was crying but he didn't see any tears to prove it. He wondered if something was bugging the hell out of her.

_"She looks bothered...," _he thought, _"I wonder if she's okay...Wait a second!" _Realizing what he was thinking, he stopped immediately. _"Why the hell do I care!? That girl is none of my business!!" _

When the clock reached 3:00 and the bell had struck, the teacher told everyone to log off and pack up. He also wished them to have a great weekend, since today is Friday.

Rinoa took her time packing up her stuff, putting in her books nicely and neatly in her bag.

"Bye Rinny!" Selphie waved and Rinoa returned the friendly good-bye.

"See you on Monday." Zell said as she walked by Rinoa. He looks like he was in a hurry.

"Bye Zell." she called out.

Rinoa was about to get up and leave until she felt her upper arm beginning grabbed back. Rinoa panic. But then it clued into her that the grasp wasn't as painful and rough. She looked over her shoulder and saw Squall, looking down at her with those gorgeous blue eye's he's got. He was holding something in his hand and it was Rinoa's cellphone. He handed it to her and waited for Rinoa to take it. Instead, she just stared at it dumbfounded.

Squall looked at her confusenly. He was very sure it was Rinoa's cellphone. He could remember her pulling it out when she was searching for her pen.

"...Is this yours?" He asked.

Rinoa finally shook herself out and realized it was her phone.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rinoa thanked when she gently took her phone from Squall's hands. At that point Squall darted out without saying a word to Rinoa. She stared after him.

_"He must still thinks I'm too much of a waste of space." _Rinoa sadly sighed. She grabbed her bags and walked down the crowed hallways.

"_I'll show him," _she thought angrily. "_I'm going to the training center tonight and when he trains me, he'll realize how strong I am."_

_Rinoa's Dorm_

It was night time and Rinoa was working on her Review Sheets for her exam. She lay flat on her stomach on top of her bed, just about done on the last question.

_"At least I don't have to study for a whole slew for other exams." _Thinking of that now made Rinoa realized that there won't be no more long nights of preparing for multiple two hours of exams.

By the time she was done, it was around 10:00pm. Looks like it's time for young Rinoa to head to the training center. She sat up straight from her bed and gather up all of her text books and review sheets and placed them all neatly on her desk. She shut down her laptop that was sitting next to her and placed it back on her desk as well.

Rinoa opened her closet and searched below for her Pin Wheel Case. She pulled the case out and opened it, revealing her weapon. She pulled out her weapon and study it to make sure there wasn't any damages done on it. She didn't get the chance to examine it when she first arrived here.

Feeling confident, Rinoa stood up, grabbed her card key from her night stand and headed out to the dangerous training center of Balamb Garden.

_Training Center_

_"You must have someone accompanying with you before you enter the Training Center." _

Rinoa had read the last thing that was on the list of rules that was attached on a wall.

_"I'll be alright." _That little rule wasn't going to stop Rinoa from entering alone. She wasn't going to fight monsters just to train for the Field Exam, she was doing this for herself and to prove Squall wrong.

Rinoa put her hand on the door handle and she took a deep breath _"Here I go."_

She thrust the door open and entered.

_Inside_

Rinoa stood in the middle of the training center and looked around at her surroundings. She felt like she was in a haunted jungle. Realizing she still has her Pin wheel in hand, she placed it on her left arm and strapped the straps in place. Now she was ready.

Rinoa entered the next layer of the center and two low level monsters came out, ready to rip the student in two. As if Rinoa was about to let that happen. She raised her Pin wheel and aimed at the first monster, then the second one. They all went down, letting out a scream of pain and then they disappeared.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be."

She proceeded on to the next layer and three more monsters came into play. Rinoa did got hit once or twice but she managed to take all of them down with no sweat.

For the next forty-five or so minutes, Rinoa continued to kill more and more monsters that were in her path and soon, she was getting tired.

"Hmmm...what's next?" Rinoa looked around her to see what else she could attack. She let out a yawned. "I guess it's a sign for me to head back." With that, she turned around and walked slowly to the entrance, barley having enough energy to carry on. She was ready to drop on the ground and fall asleep; however, that wouldn't be a great idea, especially in a Training Center littered with monsters.

Suddenly, Rinoa heard a large branch from a tree snap in half, causing her to jump. The sound echoed through the air. She turned around quickly, aiming her Pin Wheel to one side and the other. She scanned the place from side to side and from behind, still keeping her Pin Wheel steady.

"Hello?!?!" she called out. But there was no answer. _"I don't like this."_

Silence filled the air. Anything or anyone could pop out of nowhere and scare Rinoa half to death right now.

Hearing and seeing nothing else, Rinoa lowered her Pin Wheel slowly, still keeping her wits about. Slowly, she turned around and walked to retreat to the entrance. Although Rinoa felt exhausted, she still kept a close eye around her surrounds; it never hurts to be too careful.

_Thump...thump...thump..._

Rinoa gasp out loud. Those giant footsteps wouldn't belong to a regular size monster of any sort.

_"Don't tell me..."_ The footsteps got louder and louder until a **huge **T-Rexaur emerged from the woods, roaring in the air. Rinoa couldn't react. She just stood there frozen, looking up at the huge monster before her. The T-Rexaur looked down at her, hungry in it's eyes.

Rinoa began backing away very slowly. She didn't know if she should run for her life or call for help but she fears the most that if she does anything like that, she may trigger the T-Rexaur to come attack her to death.

The T-Rexaur raised it's head in the air and let out another roar. Then, it lunged forward at Rinoa. Her eye's widen with horror. She could feel her heart pulsing against her chest, threatening to burst out any second. Everything was happening so fast. All Rinoa could think of was to close her eyes shot, shield herself and get ready to be chomped into bits.

Instead of feeling sharp teeth being pressed into her flesh, Rinoa felt someone's strong arms securing around her body and then, she was pushed out of the way. Rinoa and her savour practically went flying, until they crashed to the ground, hard.

Rinoa gasped. She could recognized the scent of her savour's cologne. She looked up to meet a pair of those beautiful ice cold blue eyes and they belonged to Squall. Squall looked down at her, making sure she was okay before he got himself off of her and drew out his gunblade, ready for battle.

Rinoa could not believe what was going on. First she was about to be devoured by a T-Rexaur and second, she was saved by Squall. Squall Leonhart for hyne sake!!

The T-Rexaur roared and Squall leaped up in the air, rising his gunblade above him and he then pierced the blade into the T-Rexaur's head. The giant creature roared out in pain.

Squall swiftly pulled out his gunblade from the T-Rexaur's head, causing some blood to leak out. He jumped down and ran towards Rinoa, before the large beast crashed to the ground.

Rinoa didn't know what to say when Squall met up with her. She looked at the T-Rexaur and back at Squall's weapon which had blood streaming down his blade. It seemed that her voice came back to her.

"Thanks Squall...for saving me." Rinoa thanked, looking down at her feet.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone?!" Squall barked at her.

Rinoa was taken back from Squall. He stared down at her, obviously waiting for her to answer. She felt like child being scold by a parent. Then it suddenly dawned on her that Squall was alone as well.

"I can probably ask you the same thing!"

"I wasn't even here to begin with." he argued back.

"Than why are you here?!"

"I've happened to see you about to get attack by that T-Rexaur!"

"Look, I had everything under control!"

"Not from what I've seen."

Rinoa was about to push into this argument more further until she saw the T-Rexaur rising up from the ground. Blood was still streaming down it's face.

Squall saw Rinoa's eye's widen at whatever was behind him. He turn around to see the T-Rexaur trying yo get back up. He raised his gunblade into battle position.

"Wait!" Rinoa stepped up beside Squall, placing a hand on his arm to stop him. He looked down at her.

"I remember what to do." Squall didn't had the chance to stop her because Rinoa was already in front of the T-Rexaur. She raised a hand in the air as if instructing the T-Rexaur to stop.

"Sleep!" she shouted and this spell came out from her finger tips. The spell shot at the T-Rexaur, bringing it down as the large beast tried to fight it. It roared out loud and Rinoa began backing away very slowly.

Squall stared at the scene before him. This was something he wasn't expecting from Rinoa. It wasn't that Squall thinks Rinoa isn't a great fighter, he just can't see her taking down a T-Rexaur all by herself.

The T-Rexaur went down and Rinoa finished it off by shooting it on it's previous wound that Squall had gave earlier. The wheel swung back to it's normal spot and the T-Rexaur just lay there, not moving or not breathing. Both Squall and Rinoa knows now that the T-Rexaur was well dead.

Rinoa turned around and marched over to a speechless Squall.

"See?! I can fight!" Rinoa shouted.

"What?" Squall raised one eyebrow. "I knew you can to begin with."

"What do you mean you knew to begin with?! You've been ignoring me since Instructor Trepe have assigned us to be training partners!" she shouted again. "And if you think I'm that much of a waste of space, then I can get another training partner if it makes you happy!"

Squall didn't know what to say. Did she really felt that way? Was Squall really making things difficult for her? When he thought about it more, he kinda felt bad.

"Rinoa, It's not that I think your not strong. It's just that...well." He held his breath and released it when he couldn't press on. "I gotta go." He turned around and began walking away from her.

"Squall, wait!" Rinoa called out for him. She wasn't going to let him off that easily. She began jogging up to him and was successful on catching up to him.

"What were you going to say? You can tell me anything." Rinoa was almost begging him.

"Sorry Rinoa. I have to go." Squall picked up his speed and darted out of the Training Center.

_"Why won't he just tell me what he was going to say?" _Rinoa was desperate on finding out. It finally had come to her that Squall really does keep to himself.

_Squall's Dorm_

Squall forcefully opened the door to his dorm and he slammed it behind him with frustration. He walked into his bedroom and slammed himself down on his bed. He hid his face in his pillow and let out a loud sigh.

_"Rinoa. It's not that I don't think your fighting skills are poor." _Squall rolled over to his back, exhaled loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at the ceiling before him.

_"It's just that...I'm scared...I'm scared that something bad will happen to you and...I will end up revealing my...true feelings towards you."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OMG!!!! SQUALL LIKES RINOA!!!!!!!!!! =D It may seem a bit too soon but the way my plot is going, it may come around the corner fast. Ain't gonna to tell ya when and what chapter will they fall in love officially :P Your gonna have to find out for your selves. MUAHAHAAA!! and NO, THERE WON'T BE NO LEMON!!!! D: the answer is a bit fat _NO!!_**

**Special thanks goes towards:**

**Nagia Heartilly: Thanks for reviewing twice so far =3 Keep them coming!! =3**

**XxMoonxLightxShadowxX: Well it was about time!! LOL XD Thanks for reviewing buddy and QUIT DRINKING THE KOOLAID!!!! XD **

**And huge thanks goes to the other people who had read and reviewed so far!! Again, keep those reviews coming!!**

**I'll see if I can try to upload Chapter 5 soon, but I'm not making any promises here.**

**_-Ms. Croft_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HOLY SHIT! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER ARRIVE LATE!! D: I STRONGLY APOLIGIZE!! I REALLY HOPE THIS IS WORTH THE LONG WAIT :( Mostly, I really hope I didn't lose you guys out there.

Disclaimer: ....you know what I don't own......fine....I don't own final fantasy 8 nor the characters. They all belong to Squaresoft. There! Happy now?XD

**Chapter 5**

It was an early, yet beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was peeking out of the horizon of Balamb, showing off it's morning beauty. Because it's only eight o'clock in the morning, Balamb Garden wasn't as crowded as it would be during school hours. Minus the students who were sleeping in, everyone is taking a break from studying and training for the big field exam and they've all decided to do something fun with their friends for a change.

Squall, on the other hand, has better things to accomplish. If anyone were to be looking for him during the weekend mornings their first bet would be in the Training Center. Unfortunately for Squall, there wasn't as much monsters to slay this morning. Allot of them are either still asleep or maybe just acting like lazy bums.

_"Why do I even bother coming here in the mornings?..." _he groaned looking around to fine not one creature lurking about, _"This is just a waste of time." _Well, what could you expect? It's Saturday morning.

He sigh deeply as he gently ran this gloved hand through his floppy brown hair. He felt rather a bit depressed, which of course, it had to do with last night. When he saw Rinoa was about to be devoured by that T-Rexaur he had never felt that shocked or scared like that in his life. Just seeing her standing right in front of such a enormous beast made his time fly by in complete slow motion. He could had sworn he had heard his own heart beating against his chest, threatening to burst out.

Now, he's questioning himself '_why'. _Why did he felt so protective around her and how could he just leave her stranded at the Training Center when he just saved her life? Thinking of that now made him feel so regrettable.

_"Am I...really that in l-"_

"Hi" came a soft and gentle voice from behind which brought back Squall to the real world again.

He immediately turn around and saw Rinoa with her Pin Wheel strapped on her arm. Just standing there she looked like a glowing angel who touched down from heaven. She was wearing a lightly-fitted sky blue hoody with her favourite black tank-top underneath. She wore a pair of blue jeans and her favourite black boots like she did yesterday. However, her raven locks stood out the most. It looked a lot more radiant than yesterday.

"Listen," she breathed as she approached closer to him, "I'm sorry about last night..."

She waited for him to respond but he only continue to stare down at her. His face was emotionless as if he didn't understood what she was talking about.

"You know," she continued, "That I've...made you ran off like that. I feel really bad about it and I want to make it up to you." Rinoa bowed her head with a somewhat guilty expression on her face. Of course, Squall took notice of that.

"No, it wasn't your fault." She look up at him in surprise, even though she still had that sad expression masking her face. "I'm the one who should be apologizing..." he admitted.

Her eye's widen. "Why?"

"Because...you know....I've shouldn't have left you like that after saving you from the T-Rexaur."

She stared into his icy blue eyes. She couldn't tell what emotions were being held captive inside, but, what she could tell is that they're just begging to be set free. They're just so...mysterious.

Soon, an occurred silence took over between the young teens. Neither one of them didn't know what to say or what to do next.

"Well...," Rinoa broke the silence, "I guess I'll go now." She studied his eyes one more time before beginning her walk towards the exit, still keeping her Pin Wheel ready just in case.

"Wait." Squall called out, only providing enough volume for Rinoa to hear.

She stopped suddenly and shyly turned her body to looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

Unfortunately, he hesitated. He did not know what came over him to do that since he doesn't have a good enough reason. It seems that he doesn't want her to leave his sight.

Just like a light bulb that has been switched on he came up with an idea, which he isn't a big fan of but it will have to do.

"Since we're already here," he began while he walked a bit closer to Rinoa, "Why don't we just start training?"

She looked up at him with her cute chocolate brown eyes. Okay, she was _not_ expecting that. Soon, she could feel her cheeks heating up to a shade of pink, or so it feels like that to her.

She wanted to answere back to him but found out that her voice refuses to come out.

"Rinoa?"

"Yeah. Alright." she blurted out as if her voice was given a huge kick boost. They exchanged looks and began their way to the student training area as he briefly went over on what they were going to do.

Once there, Rinoa stood on one side, like Squall had told her to, where he stood opposite from her. Basically, Squall just wanted to see how well Rinoa is in battles and what may need some approving.

Still keeping their eye's set on each other they raised there weapons into the proper battle position, signaling each other they're ready.

After a split moment, he lunged forward at her, but, he was very cautious to aim the left or right side of Rinoa so he wouldn't accidentally lay the blade on her.

With speed of light, Rinoa raised her Pin Wheel in front of her and released a barrier that reflected his gunblade away. The blade made a clashing sound when it made contact and it bounced off his hand.

"Not bad." Squall compliment, but it was emotionless.

"Thanks." She replied, yet with more delight.

The next test has to do with Rinoa shooting some targets which were nailed to rows of large trees. She thought she was going to flunk this part but she actually got a terrific one hundred percent. She even performed a fantastic display by knocking down six of the targets off the tree at the same time in one, single launch from her Pin Wheel, which really impressed Squall. But of course, he didn't show it.

The next part has to do with being ready for any surprising attacks. What Squall is going to do is try to sneak up on Rinoa and try to attack her from behind while she is just standing there, minding her own business. If he were to reach her from behind and she doesn't attack, he will automatically stop himself and get her to try this part again. Fortunately, she sensed him coming from behind and she displayed a roll-dive and got out of the way just in time.

Feeling a bit more confident, Squall moved Rinoa up to the next stage level. This part consists of killing low level monsters and working her way up from there. No T-Rexaur's required! Aside from all the few minor cuts and bruises, Squall thought she did excellent.

"Well?" she questioned as she approached him, slightly panting. "How did I do?"

He nodded once. "You did great."

Hearing those words made a smile come out of Rinoa's features. "Yes! I'm ready for the exam!"

_**One Hour Later**_

The two young teens have been walking around the non-affected-monster-area after an incredibly long hour of training in complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was their foot steps, making dirt patching sounds as they made contact. To Rinoa, she found it quite rare that she actually got Squall to walk along with her by her side. She's was thinking this could be a great time for him to open up towards her more; but how?

Recalling on what Zell had told her the other day Squall had dug himself in this great deep hole and no one doesn't have the longest robe to to pull him out and it's been his home for so manys years. Sadly, he could care less.

Well, it looks like she'll have to start off small and work her way up like what you're suppose to do with things in life. If he could train her, then she could very well train him to open those doors to the people around him.

Still walking she peered up towards him, thinking on what is she's going to say. She doesn't want to say anything that will drive him to run off like he did the other night. He may had apologize about that but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Taking a quiet deep breath, she proceeded on her assignment.

"So..." she casually said, not wanting to show where she's getting at, "What are you planning on doing all day?"

"Nothing." he answered, not taking his eyes off on what lies before him.

"Oh, alright." Rinoa bowed her head as she tried desperately to think what else to say. First try and he's already making this complicated for her.

She looked around her surroundings, wishing that she could see something that could be easily grasp onto for a good topic. She needs to free some words out of his mouth. They're just begging to be release!

She raised her head when she thought of something to talk about with him. Let's just keep our fingers crossed for this.

"...How long did you had your sword for?" Rinoa asked. Okay, it may not be the best question of all times but it's worth a shot.

"It's not a sword," Squall simply corrected as he changed his gaze to Rinoa, "It's a gunblade."

"Oh. It sure is impressive." She compliment, admiring the engraving that adored the blade with great pride. "But how long did you'd had it for?"

_"Where is she getting at?" _he didn't know what she was playing here but he answered her anyway. "...I guess when I started getting better in battles so I was probably...fourteen or so years old..."

"You must have felt really great about yourself to be awarded with such a cool weapon like that. You must be Balamb's greatest gunblade specialist!" she giggled. The sound of Rinoa's soft and velvet laughter made Squall feel warm inside. Her voice is like the gentle sounds of angels, singing from the heavens.

"I guess so."

_"So far, so good!" _

Seconds have past since another silence took over them, but, it didn't last long like the one before had.

"Hey!" she piped up like a bright light bulb being turned on, "I've heard of this place called the Secret Area and I'm just curious on what it looks like..." she was excited at first but for some reason, she just trailed off.

He waited for her to finish, knowing she wasn't quite done yet. But all she did was stare down at her feet, feeling quite embarressed on asking this question but this should hopefully start knocking down the fortress that he'd build around him.

"So I was wondering if you could take me to that place and...show me around?..." At that conclusion she could feel her cheeks heating up into a soft shade of red. Sure, she wants somebody to show this secret area but asking Squall to do so will probably result him to say something along the lines of _no _and storm out of the Training Center, ditching Rinoa.

As expected, he was shocked.

He doesn't know why but something tells him that he should bite the bullet and just go for it. The other half of him however, says _'don't even go there'_.

Inside, Rinoa began panicking when he was dead silent. _"Oh no! What have I just done?!" _If only she could tell what is racing around his mind.

_"Any moment now." _She waited for him to abandon her again.

"I...guess so. Sure..." The words litterly slipped from his tongue. Now, it was his cheeks turn to heat up.

_"Dammit!"_ he cursed_, "What have I've now got myself into!?"_

She looked up with a delighted expression on her face and her excitement level began to rise.

"Great! C'mon, let's go!" Without waiting for him to reply, she grabbed his free hand and led him to the top part of the Training Center. Yes, she knows where the Secret Area is located but she believes it would be a good idea to to get someone to tell her some of the pros and cons.

His cold eye's widen when she had grabbed his hand and began hauling him from behind. He stumbled at first, not expecting what was coming, but he managed to regain his balance.

His mind was entirely blank. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from her grasp. All he did was stare at his hand being clutched onto her slender hand.

When they've reached their destination, Rinoa stopped and gazed at what lies before her, still having her hand wrapped around his.

Squall tried to get his hand free but it seems each time he attempts to do so she tightens the grip more.

Snapping out of _La-La Land, _she peered down and realized what she was holding. Her eye's widen in thunderstruck as she quickly released his hand.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized.

Her emotions went from surprise to quickly being in complete embarrassment.

_"Why did I do that?! Now he's going to leave!"_

He stared at the ashamed raven-head.

Although, he did felt more comfortable now that he got his hand free from hers, but deep down inside, he wish he could at least hold her soft and slim hand just a little bit longer.

He sigh and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Let's just get this over with." He said in a low, yet somewhat annoyed voice, passing Rinoa while entering the Secret Area.

Finally, she gained the nerves to look up and notice that he's going in without her.

"Hey! Wait for me." she called out, jogging to catch up with him.

She joined his side, staring up at his face. He continued to look in front of him, not even once peering down at Rinoa.

The two teens walked in silence but that wasn't until when the sun shown on the each of their faces, Rinoa gasped and ran ahead.

"Wow!" Rinoa exclaimed in delight, "This is amazing!"

She admired the beautiful atmosphere of so many gardens as she ran to the balcony which was knotted around with vines for the finished touch. Up ahead, she could see Garden and everything else that lies before her. It was like being in a secret garden.

All of the pissed off feeling inside Squall vanish when he watched her run towards the balcony. To be honest, he's rather quite fascinated with the enthusiast angel. The way how she appreciate the the gorgeous surroundings, how her hair swayed and dance with the wind and how her fair-skin glowed against the sunlight really makes her look so...angelic. That's the only word that compared her best. No other ones could stand a chance perfectly; angelic was the key that fit.

"Squall! Don't just stand there!" he shook away from his thoughts, noticing her mentioning him. "Come see this!" She gestured a spot for him next to him. Yes, Squall has come here billions of times and has seen the landscapes trillions of times but he still approached to the spot Rinoa had beckoned. He stood there just gazing ahead, probably just to keep he mouth shot.

"I just can't get over how gorgeous this place is." she said in amazement, locking her eyes at the scenery.

"Yeah...it sure is nice." For the hundredth time, an occurred steady silence came into play between the two teens. The morning crisp wind ran through each of them as the touch of sea salt scent hit their noses. It felt like home to Rinoa. It's a whole lot better than listening to cars constantly honking their horns at one another.

After what felt like hours she slowly peered at him who looked so frozed in place, almost like he was ten feet deep in his thoughts. His arms rested on the balcony railing with his body leaning against it. His mysterious eyes darted down to the ground.

She slowly cocked her head to one side, scanning his face for some type of answere.

"Squall?..." no reply or a sudden reaction.

"Squall?" this time, she nudged his arm which caused him to slowly come to his senses. He connected his eye's on her, waiting for her say something.

"Anybody home?" she joked, putting a smile on her face. He rolled his and stared after Garden.

She lightly laughed before speaking to him again. "What were you thinking about Squall?" she asked. He didn't answere her right away. He bowed his head to the before position, slowly reconnecting his eyes to the ground.

"...It's...it's noting...forget it." he said dryly. He wasn't the type of person to be sharing his thoughts to other people.

"Well, alright then. You don't have to if you don't want to..." She was now trapped in his captivating looks. She couldn't bring herself to unlock her eyes from him. Aside from all that, she's so curious on what's on his mind right now.

_"Something must be really bothering him." _He looks so sad or upset about something. All the evidence was written all over his face and clearly shown through his icy cold ocean eyes.

She gave out a large sigh and rested her face on the palm of her hand with her elbow sitting on the railing for support.

He stared at her for a little while. "What's wrong?" he didn't really sound concerned.

Rinoa sigh as she placed her hand back on the railing. She's wanted to say something but the right words refuses to come out.

"I just...I just..._sigh. _I just wish you can tell me whats wrong! You look so hurt right now and I wan to know why!" Squall was taken aback.

"Please," she begged calmly, "Just tell me whats wrong."

His eye's searched her. He ran his hand through his hair and peered towards the exit, then back at her.

"Rinoa," he began, "It's...none of your concern to be worried about me right now and it's none of your business!" he told her sternly. He didn't really mean it though.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Are you always like this around with people!?" she questioned surprisingly.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." He started to storm towards the exit, not wanting to put up with this.

"No Squall, please! I'm sorry!" Rinoa charged after him, grabbing his arm when she could. She wasn't about to let her abandon here again.

Squall stop and looked down at the sorry puppy brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you like that." She wish she could stab herself for punishment right now as she tried her very best not to let the tears spill out her eyes. "Please, don't leave me like that again."

He studied her with his cold expression as if trying to tell if she was saying sorry for real or if she's saying it just for the hell of it. The more he looked at her, the more his expression went calm and smooth. Rinoa looked like she was going to let the tears flow out if Squall were not to accept her apologize. Eventually he was convinced.

"Let's go Rinoa." he softly said.

She knew what he meant by that. "Thank you."

He waved his hand, signaling her not to worry about it. Not bothering to unlock her eye's off of his, she let go of his arm before they began their way out of the Secret Area. Well, that wasn't much of a tour was it?

_**Training Center**_

The walk back to the student training area was in complete silence between the two teens. There would be the odd time when one of them would sneak a peak at one another, but that was only when either Squall or Rinoa would not take notice of it.

Just have a curiosity. Do you ever get that feeling when you're walking around, minding your own business and you believe that you're being watched? Well, upon entering the training area, Squall couldn't help but sense that someone, or something is stocking him and Rinoa.

"What's wrong Squall?" Rinoa asked when she noticed his alert face.

"I think we're being watched." he answered, not taking his eye's off his surroundings.

She thought about it for awhile as she to scanned around. "Come to think of it, maybe we-" She immediately jumped when she heard chuckles. Those vicious sounding ones couldn't belong to no other than Seifer. He stood on a close by medium size rock, trying to look cool.

Squall crossed his arms and glared at his rival with a very serious expression. _"What the hell does he want now?"_

"This is great!" his husky voice filled her ears. This would be the last sound she ever wants to here on this planet. "The lone-wolf has finally reached puberty and he's hanging around with my bitch!" Still keeping his arms crossed, Squall tighten his hands into tight fist when Seifer referred Rinoa as 'bitch'!

He had Hyperion resting on his shoulder with his hand clutching on the handle. And of course, he couldn't forget to bring along his smirk when he pierced his eyes into theirs.

"Leave us alone Seifer. I believe you have better things to do." Rinoa told him sternly. Not a single trace of fear was to be seen on her face.

He glared at her and within a split second, she was now meeting his silver looking eyes. Seifer quickly raised his weapon to meet with Squall's neck, which stopped him from getting any closer to Rinoa. He could slightly feel the cold blade on his flesh.

"Now, now Rinoa. Remember what we talked about the other day?" he recalled from yesterday's episode in the dorm hallways. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek but she jerked away from him. She grabbed onto Squall's leather sleeve jacket and pulled him and herself away from Seifer. She doesn't want to two feuding men engaging into a fight.

Suddenly, she let out a yelp as she felt her free arm being yanked back. Her arm felt like everything inside it was collasping as he pulled her extremly hard. Squall also faltered at the fact Rinoa still was gripping onto his sleeve. Seifer grabbed Squall and pinned him to the ground, pointing Hyperion at his neck again. Squall gridded his teeth, holding the weapon away from him where he could so he wouldn't slice off his fingers.

"Let him go Seifer!" she yelled, struggling to push him off. She gasped out loud when Seifer got up, seized her by wrapping his arm around her waiste and hauling her up to his body. There wasn't an inche of space between them. She struggled to break free but it was no use. Unfortunately for Squall, he's completely stuck to the ground due to the fact Seifer has his hard boot on his chest and Hyperion pointing at his neck.

He attempt to get himself up but Seifer applied more pressure on his chest and fiercely pointed his gunblade by looking square down at him.

"Stay down Puberty-Boy or else I'll give you another souviner!" he spat.

_"Souviner...what does he mean by that?" _she wondered to herself.

Seifer quickly turned his attention back to his desired ex-girlfriend.

"Now listen hard Rinoa!" he ordered, "The SeeD mission is coming up soon and if you interfere with _any_of my plans..." He paused as he swam further into her eyes, his way of torturing her."...I will make sure you won't come out of Dollet alive." he hissed. She couldn't do anything but stand there helplessly.

Meanwhile, Squall tried to figure out something quick to get Rinoa and himself out of this.

"And this gets better from here," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I can make it look like an accident _very _easily!" Her eyes widen and her body went painfully numb from her feet, to her head.

Making sure he's more focused on Rinoa, Squall immediately snatched Hyperion, threw it out of Seifer's reach, and brought his legs to meet with Seifer's abdomen by knocking him off of him. He cursed out loud as he gripped his stomach and fell backwards, letting go of Rinoa.

Squall quickly got up from the ground and stood in front of Rinoa, shielding her from whatever Seifer might do next.

He started to get up slowly from the dirted ground, retrieving Hyperion along the away. He glared at Squall with his cold silver eyes watching him guard Rinoa, which he found it quite amusing. It wasn't highly common for Squall to be defending a girl.

He made a low evilish laughing sound. "This is such a nice picture."

"Don't talk to her, don't touch her and don't you even dare threaten her like that again!" Squall told him angrily, keeping direct eye contact on him.

Seifer laughed some more. "Since I'm such a sweetheart, I'll leave you punks alone. Just wait for the SeeD mission." he said, glancing at Rinoa in his last sentence. He turned around casually as he laughed his way out of the Training Center. Good riddance!

When he was completely out of sight, Rinoa shakely breathed out a sigh. What if she does interfere without realizing it? Will she be able to save herself? If not, then who will come to her aid?

She could feel tears boiling up in her eyes when she thought more of it. She brought her delicate hands to wipe them away before they made contact with her cheeks.

She jumped when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder and soon relaxed when it was only Squall.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she lied, wiping the remaining tears away "I'm fine, don't worry."

Squall, however wasn't convinced _"No you're not Rinoa!" _he scolded her in his thoughts. _"That stupid bastard has no right in hell to have threaten you like that!"_

"I think I should go now. I'll see you later." She said, not making eye connection with him fearing that he'll see her now blood-shot eyes.

"I'll walk you out." he offered. Again, there wasn't a sign of any emotions from his features or his voice.

She stopped on her tracks and peered over her shoulder. _"Now that's highly unlike of him. There is no way he would offer something like that...or so I think" _

"Thanks. That's really...thoughtful of you." she said quietly, managing a tiny smile for him.

She waited for him to come by her side and without a single word, they left together.

**_Main Hallway_**

It felt so bracing to Squall and Rinoa when they left the musty old training center and into the clean and invigorating hallway. Rinoa, however, found it allot more refreshing that she won't be face-to-face with her ex-boyfriend for quite sometime; or, so she hopes. Dammit all! Why are things getting so complicate now?!

The two teens slowly stopped their walk at the tip of the walkway entrance leading to the training center. She turned her face to confront his before speaking.

"Squall, thank you so much for everything today."

Like last time he waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled up at him. Hyne, that smile is so beautiful to him. But something was wrong. Underneath that smile held something that concerned him. It was fear, and the smile was only masking it away.

"I really should get going now," she told him, "I think Zell and Selphie could be looking for me."

The only reply she got from him was is usual nod.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. Bye." she turned around slowly away from him and began walking.

"See ya." he whispered. Obviously, she didn't hear it but strangely, she stopped and peered over her shoulder towards him.

_"What now?" _he wondered. From what he least expected she didn't say a word. All she did was gave him a sweet and caring tiny beam.

"_Hyne, that smile is really something." _She send him one last grin before turning her gaze away and started walking away. By then, her smile worn out and was replaced by a frown.

_"I just want you to let you know Squall, that I'm not afraid right now." _she thought as she slowly strides away, hugging herself like if she were outside sheltering herself from a painfull ice-cold rainstorm.

_"Rinoa...please...be safe until the mission." _With that thought, Squall turned away slowly and walked the opposite direction from her with his head slightly bowed down.

Once she knew he was long gone from her sight and she made sure no one wasn't watching, she slowly let the tears blur her vision and come streaming down her face.

"Rinny?" a female voice made Rinoa jumped but when she saw it was only Selphie, along with Zell, she quickly wiped her tears away hoping the two didn't see them.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked the raven-head.

"Uhh...," she cleared her throat before continue, "Yeah. I got up real early this morning so I'm quite tired."

Zell wasn't convinced. "You look like you've been crying." he scanned her face a bit more closer. "In fact, your face is tear stained."

"Awwe, Rin." Selphie calmly said as she took her friend in her arms to comfort her.

Rinoa gently tried to break away from Selphie's embrace. "Guys, I'm fine. Really." she ensured them, doing her very best to enforce her normal voice.

"You sure?" Zell asked, studying her face as if waiting for her to burst into tears.

"Oh yea! I'll be fine!" she said with more confidence.

Again, Zell wasn't convinced but he decided to let her off the hook. "Well...alright then." A bit of silence came into play.

"Anyways," Selphie piped up loudly, "Who wants to go the cafeteria?"

"Hot Dogs!!" Zell exclaimed rapidly, zooming out of sight leaving the wide-eyed Selphie. Rinoa couldn't help but giggle at the scene, which took affect on cheering her up.

"C'mon, let's go before he hurts himself." Selphie sigh as she gently nudged Rinoa's upper arm, signaling her to accompany her to the cafeteria.

"Or hurt someone." Rinoa joked.

"Or hurt _something_."

"Or destroy the cafeteria."

"Or blow up Garden!" Rinoa laughed at Selphie's joke as Selphie soon joined in. She mainly laughed on how she said it, like those comedians you see on television.

Their laughter came to a steady end as the two neared the cafeteria.

"So," Selphie began, "How was your training with Lover-Boy-Leonhart?"

Rinoa eye's widen in surprise as she quickly brought her hand to slightly cover Selphie's blabber-mouth. "Selphie! Not so loud!"

"Sorry." she apologized. "But c'mon Rin! Tell me! What was it like?"

She sigh. "All we did was train together and he got me to some basic fighting stuff."

A smirk was then plastered on Selphie's features. "Is that all?"

"Yes Selphie. That's basically what we've done." the raven head rolled her eyes at her friend.

Her smirk grew wider and wiser. "You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not!" Rinoa retorted hastily. Selphie went back to her laughing out loud which that resulted for a few students to stare at her weird as if to say '_where the hell was she brought up to?!'_

"Come on Rin, let's go get some lunch." Selphie said, still laughing a little as she gave Rinoa a tug forward

Through out the rest of the afternoon, Selphie had done nothing but annoy Rinoa with maddening questions about her morning training with Squall. Yes, Rinoa had indeed spilled the beans about she had gotten him to take her to the Secret Area, which that was a bad idea. Why you ask? Well, for starters, this resulted to fill the lively and hyper active Selphie with constant and never ending questions. _"What was it like?", "Did he say anything to you?", "Did he asked you out?", "Did you two kissed?" _and the questions just went on and on and on. Rinoa thought she was going to scream out to the world for help. Nevertheless, she answered her as politely as possible, even though her tone of voice slightly showed that she was getting pissed off. Zell mostly paid attention to his beloved passion for hotdogs which that was pretty good.

Aside from all that, Rinoa, Selphie and Zell had spend an enjoyable afternoon in the court yard of Garden. A very and_ highly_ populated place among the students. The three friends done many amusement things such as climb trees, joke around like a normal teenager would do around with their friends, just basically having a good time.

Around three o'clock, their energy was drained to the last drop so they all decided the next thing to do was to sit by a large and old looking tree to where they could rest in the cooling comfort of the shade where they just simply hanged out.

-Rinoa had to admit, she had a lovely and peacefull day with her two trusting friends. The best part among all of the events was they're wasn't a single word and not even a single encounter of Seifer.

Not even Squall.

* * *

A/N: Oh man!! I strongly apologize for making this late!! I guess I didn't have my mind set on this chapter for awhile. I tried as best as I could to make this chapter worth the long wait and I really hope it is. I'm truly sorry!!! :(

In future chapters, I would love to have a lot of drama scenes going on so I'm in the process of looking for a beta reader who is **an excellent pro **when it comes to that kind of stuff.

Here's a _tinsy little_ spoiler for the next chapter. I'm planning on jumping to the SeeD mission in Dollet because I can't really think of anything else to put in before the mission. So I hope you guys don't mind

**Don't forget to leave a review!!** I'd like to receive more than I normally do =3 NOT A HARSH ONE!! XO IF YOU DO, YOU'LL BE HUNTED DOWN!!!! (no, seriously, no flames please)

I would love to thank each and every one of you's who has taken their time to read my fanfic and who had left me a feedback (even the ones who have read but haven't left a review, lolz XD. But that's cool with me XD)

**My Special Thanks Goes To:**

Nagia Heartilly - Thanks for reviewing in almost all of my chapters! I guess I won't be getting that chocolate cake now, will I? lolz XD

XxNekochanxX - BUDDY!! Now the moment you've been waiting for!! Now stop stocking me!! XD

* * *


End file.
